


Sappy Love

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [18]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M, Sappy Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 12:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13681875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble of the words whisper, sap and heart.





	Sappy Love

**Author's Note:**

> And here's the sappy one! =D  
> Happy Valentine's Day! ♥
> 
> (Written for today's challenge over at [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) on tumblr) 
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr post](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/170877999122).

Opening the door to the loft Derek hesitated when he smelled flowers. He listened carefully, but no one was there, so he continued in.

On the table by the window was a huge bouquet of flowers, he recognized roses, tulips and lilies. Next to it was a wrapped box of chocolate of some kind, and there was an envelope with his name written on it.

He opened it and pulled out a card with a huge heart on, that inside it just had “S+D” written.

“Oh my god, Stiles, you sap,” he whispered, a huge grin on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ♥


End file.
